camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bilora
The Company Bilora is a German camera maker - Kürbi & Niggeloh, Radevormwald (founded 1909, with Camera production from 1935) History of BILORA The story began in 1909 with the foundation of KÜRBI & Niggeloh in Barmen-Rittershausen. In November, 1911 Wilhelm Kürbi and Carl Niggeloh started up with a new fabrication building in Radevormwald, producing, developing and managing in an building area of 1200m². In the following years, K.& N had many good ideas in tripod crafting and in time they started significant camera production. In July, 1961 the first automation for synthetic parts was installed, because they expected a great future in synthetic parts. Years later the fabrication building was to small again and a second building was built, with 12,000m². Since this time production and stock keeping is settled here. Cameras were produced from 1935 in Radevormwald. From the first "Box" to the "Bilomatic" line and the fabrication stopped in 1975. Imagine, in 21 years there were more than one million cameras produced. In later years, the Bilora brand was used for camera accessories, particularly tripods. Camera list Boxcameras * Bilora Box * Stahl-Box, Wardette * Box 1 - The first BILORA Box from 1935 * Box 2a - Sperr-Box * Box 2b * Box 2c * Box 3 - Stop-Box * Box 4 - The second Stahl-Box * Voigtlaenderbox OEM Assembly from Box-Cameras after 1945 * Cariphot Box * Tower Box 120 * Tower Flash 120 * Tower Flash 120 De Luxe * Tower Model Five * Tower Flash Model 7 * Tower Flash Model 8 * Wardette Box Radix 24 x 24 KB-Camera (for Karat-/Rapidfilm) * Radix 1 - The Ur-Radix * Radix 2 - The second serie * Radix 2a - (Radix 56) * Radix 2b - (Radix 56 Ennar) * Radic 2c - (Radix 56 with flash contact) * Radix 3a - (Radix 56 "B") * Radix 3b - (Radix 56 "S") * Radix 3c - (Radix 35 "B") * Radix 3e - (Radix 35 "S") * Radix 4 - (Radix 56 "A") * Radix 5a - (Radix 35 BH) * Radix 5b - (Radix 35 SH) * Radix 6 - (Radix 56 BH) Bonita-Boxen * Bonita 2 - Synchro-Flash * Bonita 2a - "Elektra" * Bonita 66 Gevaert-Bonita * GEVA Box 2 Bella * Bella 1 - The Ur-Bella * Bella 2 * Bella 3a - Bella 55 * Bella 3b * Bella 3c Bella 44 and Bella 46 * Ansco Lancer * Bella 44 - 1 * Bella 44 - 1a * Bella 44 - 2 * Bella 44 - 3 * Bella 46 - 1 * Bella 46 - 2 * Reporter Max II * Revue 4x4 - Quelle * Roxa 4-4 * Tower Nr. 5 Bella 66 * Bella 66 - I * Bella 66 - IIa * Bella 66 - IIb * Bella 66 - IIc * Bella 66 - 3 * Bella 66 "FLASH" * GEVA 66 * Bella 66 - 4a * Bella 66 - 4b * Bella 66 - 4c "Standard" * Bella 66 - 4d "Standard" Bella DC - 4 * Bella DC 4 Vario * Bella DC 4 Pronto * Bella DC 4 2a * Bella DC 4 2b Kleinbild-Camera * Bella 35 - 1 * Bella 35 - 2a * Bella 35 - 2b * Bella 35 - 3 * Bonita 35 - 1 * Bonita 35 - 2 Bellaluxa * Bella 66 -4e with included flash * Bellaluxa 1 * Bellaluxa 2a * Bellaluxa 2b Bellina * Auto-Bellina * Bellina 1a * Bellina 1b * Bellina Standard grey * Bellina Standard black Bilomatic - 126 cartridges * Bilomatic C with frame * Bilomatic C without frame * Bilomatic CA * Bilomatic CA Set * Bilomatic F * Bilomatic X * Revue-matic 350 CA * Yashica Minipac * Ikomatic A, Ikomatic F, Ikomatic CF Flash * Box Leuchte * Luxa * Luxa 2 * Luxa 2a * Luxa 7023 flash * Luxa 7027 flash * Luxa de Luxe flash * Luxi flash * Luxa K * Luxa Pan Links In German: * Bilora cameras at www.kameraschaetze.de, presenting a huge number of Bilora cameras * Bilora cameras at Helmuts Fotokiste In French: * Bilora page at Collection G. Even's site In English / French * Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr * The current company web site Bibliography * Wache, Peter. BILORA, 40 Jahre Kamerageschichte. Alle Kameras von 1935 bis 1975. Stuttgart: Lindemanns Verlag, 2nd edition, 2006. Also available from author, contact peter.wache@stw.de Category: German camera makers * Category: German camera makers *